


What If

by MyLifeMyLove7



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeMyLove7/pseuds/MyLifeMyLove7
Summary: With the help of her partner and fellow Witness Abbie made it out of the Catacombs. But in the midst of getting back to a normal life both Abbie and Ichabod come to realize they need to be honest about their feelings for each other.#IchabbieFirstKiss and more....





	

Abbie sat on the small swing occupying the far right side of her front porch taking in the crisp night air. Sure it was a little chill in the air but she couldn't let that stop her from admiring the stunning sky. Although it was barely a half moon it still illuminated the sky. Maybe the fact it was surrounded by what seemed like a million stars helped enhance its glow. Whatever the reason she was appreciative for this moment. 

She had spent almost an entire year in the Catacombs where nothing changed. The day sky never gave way to night. The sun never surrendered its spot in the sky to the moon or stars. It was just always the same. So she promised herself if she were to make it home a night wouldn't go by where she didn't take time to appreciate the stars, have a conversation with the moon. She had been home for just over a week and so far she was sure she had come up with names for each star gracing the sky.

Ichabod stood several feet away from the front door holding a warm cup of homemade chicken noodle soup in his hands and a thin blanket thrown across his shoulder. His homemade soup was one of her favorite dishes. So when her appetite slowly came back after being home a few days and she requested his homemade soup....well the Captain made his Leftenant homemade soup. 

He had been standing in front of the door for what seemed like an eternity rehearsing what he was going to say once he worked up the courage to step onto the porch. 

Good God, he thought, why was he making this so difficult? He thought himself to be a coward. Why else would he spend every waking minute of the last month searching for ways to bring the love of his life back home only to not tell her of his feelings once she was here? Maybe he was afraid of being rejected by the one person he loved more than life itself. Maybe it was the fact that deep down inside he knew he didn't deserve Abbie. Although she never spoke it he knew that he had let her down in more ways than he would like to admit. Yet in spite of all of the disappointments she was still there for him. Never in his life had he known a love like this. 

Whatever the reason he hadn't worked up the courage to express his feelings until now. He knew another hour would not pass without Abbie knowing of the love he held in his heart for her. So with a deep inhale, he held his head high and marched over to the door. 

"For you, Leftenant", Ichabod said as he handed the cup of soup to Abbie then placed the blanket around her back and shoulders. 

"Thank you", Abbie said smiling up at Ichabod as he stood in front of the swing hands nervously twitching behind his back.

"Well, aren't you going to join me", Abbie asked with a light laugh as she opened the blanket wide enough for him to fit in.

"Of course", he said with a slight nod, taking his place next to Abbie.

"Here, its a little cold. Take some of the blanket", she suggested lifting half of the long blanket around his shoulders as she held onto the cup of soup on her lap.

She didn't say anything but it felt good snuggled under the blanket next to him. He was warm and strong and he smelled good. Sort of like fresh air. She wanted to rest her head on his broad shoulder but didn't think he would feel comfortable with that so she decided against it. 

"I shall reheat your soup if you do not find the temperature to your liking", he said wondering if he allowed the soup to cool off during the eternity he spent scolding himself before exiting the house.

"No, thank you, its perfect", she said lifting a spoonful to her mouth. "Mmm, your soup is the best, Crane", she said closing her eyes taking in all the flavors in the soup. 

"I am most delighted it meets with your approval", he said swallowing hard as he watched the look of sheer pleasure on her face as she took in the soup. 

Good God, he said to himself as he imagined the look of pleasure that would lace her face if he were to make love to her. 

"Have some", Abbie said lifting a spoonful of the delicious warm soup up to Crane's mouth. There was no way he could resist. He swore he could taste her plump lips as his own slid over the spoon. 

Damn, the way he ate that soup though, all seductive and shit Abbie said to herself. Now considering other things he might be good at eating.

The two taking turns eating the soup until it was gone. Ichabod placing the cup on the small table to the left of the swing. Both sitting in silence gazing into the sky for a few seconds

"That star over there", Abbie said pointing towards the house directly across the street from their own. Ichabod immediately taking notice of the area Abbie pointed in.

"Not the star to the left or the one to the right but the one directly in the middle of the two trees behind the Millers house", she said.

"Of course", Ichabod said as he set his eyes on the star.

"That's you", she said with a smile.

"The star, is me", he asked giving her a curious look making her laugh?

"Yes, I named it Ichabod", she said playfully tapping his knee. Only her hand didn't leave his leg as she planned. She found it resting there and she liked it.

Ichabod trying to play it cool but the vibration traveling throughout his body at the feel of her hand touching his leg had his stomach as well as other things doing flips. 

"May I ask, why is it you named a celestrial body after me", he asked as his eyes slowly traveled up and down the length of his partners celestrial body?

Abbie laughing within herself at his choice of words. Celestrial body, she thought. Why can't he just say star, she said to herself. But in reality its one the reasons she found him so endearing and wouldn't change it for the world.

"Well, whenever I sit out here its the first star I see. It never turned night at the Catacombs so I didn't get to see any stars", she said the smile quickly leaving her face. Ichabod placing his hand over hers seeing the sadness overcome her.

"I missed that so much, the stars. You know I created a night wall in one of the caves", she said.

"I'm most positive it must have been breathtaking", Ichabod said with a sincere smile.

"I had a star for everyone....you, Jen, Mama, Corbin", she said. "I would go there often. Its where I heard your voice the strongest", she said.

Ichabod feeling the heaviness in Abbie's words as she talked about the experience. God, he didn't think he would ever forgive himself for allowing this to happen to her.

"I offer my deepest apologies for what you experienced, Leftenant", Ichabod said feeling so ashamed he could barely look her in the eye.

"No, why are you apologizing? None of this was your fault", she said pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen in his face.

"Leftenant, I should have never left your side. I knew what we were facing, yet I allowed us to face it apart", he said.

"No, WE decided together as a team like we always have. Shit just went off the rails and things happened but that's not your fault, Crane", Abbie said lifting her hand to his bearded cheek.

"I swear on my life I shall never fail you again", he said resting his hand over the one she had placed on his cheek. The way he looked at her in that moment moved Abbie beyond words. 

"Its my favorite star you know, your star", she said placing her other hand along the opposite side of his face. The two now inches from each other breathing in the same air. Her eyes closing as she took in his scent. 

"Do tell", he whispered now resting his forehead against hers, slowly wrapping his hand around her waist. 

Abbie feeling breathless as she opened her eyes to see her partner's usually baby blues now darkened staring into her own. "Umm...te..do tell...what", she asked? The way he spoke the words combined with the way he was looking at her had her ass forgetting her thoughts and shit. 

Ichabod licking his lips as he spoke, "You were sharing how my star (clears throat) is your most absolute favorite", he said leaning in causing his nose to run along the side of hers. "I simply wanted to know (now running his nose just under the bottom of hers) why", he said.

So his cocky ass is in the mood to play, okay, Abbie thought at the little sexy nose games he was playing. 

"It's the first star I see when I walk out here at night (now slowly running her hands up along his beard). It's the star I think about when I'm feeling sad (hands moving through the sides of his hair). It's the one star I think about day (rubbing her nose along his) and night" (running her nose along the bottom of his).

For the first time in Ichabod's extended life he knew what it meant to feel butterflies. Thousands of butterflies floating throughout the whole of his body. He was excited and nervous all at once. He missed so many opportunities to express his love to Abbie on so many occasions. He had no intention on making that mistake again. 

"What if I were to say you have controlled my every thought, taken over my every dream every second of every day since the day my eyes set upon you", Ichabod said (his lips lightly grazing hers as he once again ran his nose up along hers).

Looks like the Captain was matching his Leftenants nose rub plus upping the stakes with a little lip grazing. One thing Abbie never had a problem with is a good challenge.

"What if I were to say you, Ichabod Crane, have touched me in ways no other human being ever has or ever will", she said making sure her lips touched his as she spoke every word. 

Ichabod loving this game but needing a second to get his shit together. Because all he could see at the moment was making serious love to this magnificent woman right there on the swing.

"What if I were to say you, Grace (he moved in laying a soft kiss on her nose) Abigail (another peck on the space between her chin and her lips) Mills ( he moved in lightly pecking her lips) have completely touched the whole of my heart, the entirety of my soul like no human being ever have or will"

Abbie left almost breathless at the feel of his lips on hers, at the gravity of his words. I mean damn he's made some declarations before but this shit was on a whole other level, she thought. All she could do is stare into his eyes that were even darker than before.

"There's not a part of my heart or soul that you haven't lay claim. I love you , Abbie. I love you with everything in me", he said.

Abbie almost in tears as the words left his mouth. Never have she felt words so clearly in her life.

"I love you, Crane", Abbie said once again bringing her hands along the sides of his face this time pulling him into a warm kiss. "You're my heart, my baby, my everything" she said.

Ichabod going in laying another peck on her soft lips enjoying the feel, the taste. He dreamed of this moment on countless occassions but nothing prepared him for just how perfect her lips would feel upon his. What started out as the two exchanging a few pecks and nibbles soon turned into a passion filled exchange of lips sucking, tongues exploring, tasting. 

Abbie's hands full of Ichabod's hair pulling him in closer as the kiss intensified. One of Ichabod's hands busy somewhere between her curvy hips and lower back as the other lifted her legs across his. Each taking mental notes as to what seemed to turn the other on the most. Abbie taking a liking to Ichabod's bottom lip as she nibbled and softly grazed along it before letting go. While Ichabod seemed to thoroughly enjoy her top and bottom equally taking his time slowly sucking on both like it was an artform. 

Damn, if he wasn't driving her crazy enough running his wet tongue along her own but when he took his attention to her neck she was sure they would be fucking all over that porch in a matter of seconds. Because whew....that man's tongue was on some magical type shit.

"Have I mention how much I love you", he playfully asked sliding his hand around her ass as he lay kiss after kiss along her collarbone.

"Yes, but (pecking along his forehead) a lady can never hear enough of how much her man loves her ", she managed to say in between soft moans as he continued kissing and running his tongue along her collarbone.

"So if I gather correctly, Not only am I your Heart (lightly running his lips up along the side of her neck) your Baby (kissing just beneath her ear) your Everything (nibbling her earlobe) I'm unmistakably your Man (lightly grazing his lips over hers)", he said now intensly looking into her eyes, with that cocky ass eyebrow of his raised.

Look at his arrogant ass got me out here pouring my heart out and shit. But Abbie couldn't help but smile. In fact she was blushing. Like what the hell, this man who could drive her all types of crazy got her out here blushing harder than she could ever remember. 

"You gather correctly. You are all of those things and more", she said lifting herself up a bit now wrapping her legs around his waist straddling him. 

"But if I also remember correctly, you, Mr. Crane (wrapping her arms around his neck) were in the middle of telling me just how much you love me", she said leaning in slowly kissing him.

Ichabod, hands completely covering Abbie's ass pulling her in until she rested on his hardness, couldn't remember a time when life felt more perfect. 

"Treasure, I have lived two lifetimes and never have I known a love such as this. You have changed me, made me a better man. You are the love of my life.

Ichabod lifting the blanket around Abbie's back. The two wrapped in each others arms kissing. Abbie still straddling Ichabod now lightly grinding her hips along his causing him to pull her in tighter. If his dick got any harder she was sure it would break through his sweats any minute now. Speaking of that, damn if he wasn't blessed with a package on him. One she wanted to unwrap like that one special gift on Christmas morning you been wanting all year long. 

"What if I were to share with you the many occassions I've dreamed of holding you this way, kissing your lips....and other places I have yet to explore", he said sending a chill through her body as he ran his hands along her legs.

"Is that right", Abbie responded as she ran her small hands down his chest, circling his stomach coming to a rest on the tip of his hardness. Ichabod's head immediately falling back as he moaned out in pleasure.

"Yes", he breathed out barely able to speak.

"Now I'm curious. What other places would you like to... explore", she asked now running her hand up and down his hardness as she kissed along the space behind his ear.

"I'd much rather show you", he said, just about losing his mind at this point.

"What if I said I would like that", she asked laying kiss after kiss on his lips.

"I would say, your wish is my command", he replied blanket falling to the ground as he lifted her up from the swing. Her arms and legs stay tightly wrapped around his neck and waist as he carried her into the house and up to her bedroom. 

And damn if he didn't show her over and over and over again that night......

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my latest Ichabbie fanfic. I love writing these two characters more than anything. I love that we still celebrate Abbie Mills and Ichabbie. This is how I imagined them revealing their true feelings for each other after the Catacombs. Hope everyone enjoyed reading. Now back to finishing the next chapter of Through These Centuries.


End file.
